prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rushboy70/Other websites or links of prodigy history
See also AT&T Yahoo! – formerly SBC Yahoo! Stratton Oakmont, Inc. v. Prodigy Services Co. British Telecommunications plc v. Prodigy References ^ a b "Y2K Shuts Down Prodigy Classic". InformationWeek. 1999-01-25. Retrieved 2016-03-16. ^ Crockett, Barton (22 October 1990). Distributed network pays off for Prodigy. IDG Network World Inc. p. 19,22. ISSN 0887-7661. ^ Tech Republic: "The Pre-Internet Online Service That Didn't Live Up To Its Name ^ Shapiro, Eben. "THE MEDIA BUSINESS; New Features Are Planned By Prodigy", The New York Times, September 6, 1990 (The French Minitel had one million, but was used mainly from passive low-cost ASCII/Teletex terminals). Accessed February 4, 2008. "Prodigy has become the second-largest and fastest-growing computer-information company since it was introduced in 1988. It has 465,000 subscribers, compared with more than 600,000 for Compuserve Information Services, a unit of H & R Block Inc." ^ Funding Universe: History of Prodigy through 1990 ^ Tom Shea, Big firms team up on videotex project, Infoworld, 12 March 1984 ^ Atlantic magazine: "Rebuilding Prodigy" July 12, 2014 ^ a b Alsop, Stewart (November 15, 1993). "IBM's vision may be clearing but realizing its focus is years away". InfoWorld. Retrieved October 3, 2017. ^ Edwards, Benj (July 12, 2014). "Where Online Services Go When They Die". The Atlantic. Retrieved 4 September 2016. ^ Lewis, Peter H. "Sears, I.B.M. Near a Deal To Sell Prodigy". The New York Times, May 8, 1996. Accessed November 13, 2007. "A person familiar with the agreement said I.B.M. and Sears had agreed to accept as little as $100 million for Prodigy, in effect writing off more than $1 billion they had invested in the on-line venture during the last decade." ^ PRGY. Google Finance. ^ "SBC and Prodigy Announce Alliance" (Press release). AT&T Inc. November 22, 1999. Retrieved June 15, 2010. ^ "Aerosmith to appear on PRODIGY in Chat Stadium; legendary band promotes "cyber-rights"." Business Wire. November 22, 1994. Retrieved on January 11, 2010. "White Plains Plaza is Prodigy's headquarters and houses..." ^ a b "Article: Prodigy takes 340,000 sf at White Plains Plaza. (Prodigy Services Co. renews lease of commercial space in White Plains, New York)." Real Estate Weekly. August 19, 1992. Retrieved on January 11, 2010. ^ "MetLife to renovate at White Plains Plaza. (Metropolitan Life Insurance Co. plans renovation of office complex in White Plains, New York)." Real Estate Weekly. March 11, 1992. Retrieved on January 11, 2010. "Prodigy has renewed its lease at White Plains Plaza, taking the entire 340000." ^ Nowlin, Sanford. "Prodigy to move to Austin." San Antonio Express News. June 24, 2000. Business 1D. Retrieved on January 11, 2010. ^ Hudgins, Matt. "Prodigy leases building at River Place." Austin Business Journal. August 3, 2000. Retrieved on January 11, 2010. ^ Ladendorf, Kirk. "Prodigy reports losses for quarter and year." Austin American-Statesman. February 28, 2001. C1. Retrieved on January 11, 2010. ^ U.S. Patent 5,594,910 ^ a b c U.S. Patent 6,199,100 ^ a b U.S. Patent 5,347,632 ^ Riordan, Teresa. "Patents;Prodigy's patent is being debated as a possible threat to Sun Microsystems' Java language.", The New York Times, February 5, 1996. Accessed November 28, 2007. ^ U.S. patent 6,275,852 ^ Olsen, Stefanie (December 9, 2005). "Prodigy up for sale". CNet News. Retrieved February 18, 2011. ^ "Discontinuation of Prodigy Personal Web Pages (PWP) Support". AT&T. Retrieved March 5, 2011. ^ "Internet service providers Mexico - Directory". External links Edit Telmex website (former Mexican Prodigy website (Mexico) Screen shots of the Prodigy login screen and games Screen shots from Square Off, a Prodigy math game Recreation of the Square Off game Recreation of the Prodigy Mad Maze game (requires Internet Explorer 5+) Prodigy Communicate Prodigy Classic Chat Forums Product Design Document ZiffNet for Prodigy Founding Prodigy Chief Created Online Services for Consumers Wall Street Journal obituary for Ted Papes Where Online Services Go When They Die: Rebuilding Prodigy, one screen at a time Atlantic magazine, July 12, 2014. Category:Blog posts